


The Book Of Style (written by sir Wu)

by rey_thepansexual_artist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: cant lose i've got juice, my style?, orange juice kun, what is my style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_thepansexual_artist/pseuds/rey_thepansexual_artist
Summary: not my stylenot my stylenot my stylenot my stylenot my stylewait....you might be my style~





	The Book Of Style (written by sir Wu)

CHICKEN IS NOT MY STYLE.  
IS CHICKEN MY STYLE?  
NO.  
CHICKEN IS "NOT" MY STYLE.  
MY STYLE IS NOT CHICKEN.  
CHICKEN IS SOMETHING THAT I DO NOT CONSIDER AS MY STYLE.  
DEFINITELY CHICKEN IS NOT MY STYLE.  
nOt mY sTYlE.  
DEAR CHICKEN.  
YOU ARE NOT MY STYLE.  
SINCERELY KRIS.  
MY STYlE mY sTylE My StYLe my STyle  
MY STYLE?  
NO.  
WhAt Is mY sTyle?  
ORANGE JUICE AND JOONMYUN.  
BUT CHICKEN?  
NO  
NOT MY STYLE  
NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE NOT MY STYLE .  
NOT MY STYLE CHICKEN.  
MY STYLE CHICKEN NOT.  
STYLE CHICKEN NOT MY.  
CHICKEN NOT MY STYLE.  
ChiCkEN nOT mY StYLE. NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT  
CHICKEN?  
NOT MY STYLE M8 HELL NAW  
CHICKEN = NOT MY STYLE  
STYLE=> NO CHICKEN  
NO CHICKEN=NO CHICKS  
NO CHICKS=GAY  
GAY=KIM JOONMYUN DRINKING ORANGE JUICE  
KIM JOONMYUN DRINKING ORANGE JUICE = MY STYLE  
-calculations were done by our lord and savior professor Oh Sehun, The Great Style Maker-

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and in love with kris so i made this


End file.
